


We Can't Slow Down ~ Breaking the Beast Non-Canon OneShot

by Fear_Itself



Series: The Death of MrBeast [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Being Shot At, Chases, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Injury, On the Run, Short One Shot, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Alex sprains his ankle while running from D-Company (the Indian mafia) and in the heat of the moment, he and Jimmy must make a choice.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Death of MrBeast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630822
Kudos: 8





	We Can't Slow Down ~ Breaking the Beast Non-Canon OneShot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraadsTattoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraadsTattoos/gifts).



> I'm going to Universal and doing high school placement exams so here is a little one-shot to keep you company while waiting for the epilogue ^-^ 
> 
> Prompt by BraadsTattoos

"OW FUCK!" The sound was sudden and harsh, causing Jimmy's heart rate to spike. He didn't get shot right? Whipping his head around, the figure held his foot in pain.

"Alex please tell me your ok..."

"Jus- OW... just sprained my ankle I think. Keep going! They want you dead, not me!"

"Who do you take me for!" Grabbing the younger man's hand, he forced them to keep going, gunshots whizzing past them. He could feel the winces from his body but Jimmy didn't dare let go. "Hop on my back when you can!"

"You're going too fast it's impossible."

"We can't slow down, just trust in yourself!"

"Great fucking advice man..." Taking a deep breath, Alex couldn't let himself think too much about it before propelling himself upward, the cool air now passing through his aching feet. Grasping onto his shoulders, the rest of his body roughly hit Jimmy's back and through sheer luck, he managed to stay holding onto him. 

"See you did it! Just hold on tight ok?"

"No shit!" Jimmy's hands going over Alex's, the pain once searing in his foot dissipated to the thrill of the chase. It never mattered to them how many times they did this song and dance because he and Jimmy always came out on top. It was just the kind of duo they were...


End file.
